doki_doki_precure_of_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Makenai! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure
Makenai! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure! (負けない！ドキドキ！プリキュア Makenai! Doki Doki! Purikyua), loosely translated as "Don't Lose! Heartthrob! Pretty Cure" is a Japanese Magical Girl anime created by Cure Pinky. The series is to air on February 7, 2016, succeeding Kira Kira! Pretty Cure in its initial timeslot. Story : Makenai! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Episodes It has been three months since the defeat of Proto Jikochuu but a new enemy called Shisshi has arrived to show the world that there should be no love in the world except selfishness and jealousy. Meanwhile, Aguri's class has gone to Aokaze Island for a camping trip, leaving Mana and the others to protect Oogai town. But when they hear that an attack by a new enemy was heard to have come from Africa, the Cures know that they have a new enemy to fight against. So without Aguri, they go to Africa to confront the new enemy, but are defeated easily. And then, they are saved from a mysterious Pretty Cure... Join the Doki Doki! Cures once again in their new adventure to save Earth from losing to jealous and selfish needs. Characters Pretty Cure Aida Mana (相田マナ Aida Mana)/ Cure Heart (キュアハート Kyua Hāto) - The leader of the team who is bright and energetic. Mana is good with both her studies and sports and is very helpful, sometimes even going out of her way to forget to think about herself. She has just started her third year of middle school and has decided to make a goal for herself: try and back off and let others fix their own problems. Her theme colour is pink, her symbol is the heart and her main weapon is the Love Heart Bell. Hishikawa Rikka (菱川六花 Hishikawa Rikka)/ Cure Diamond (キュアダイヤモンド Kyua Daiyamondo) - The childhood friend of Mana who is always being dragged around into dangerous situations with her. Rikka is calm and blunt and she is the student council secretary of Oogai First Public Middle School. She is intelligent and has feelings her Ira and is very protective of him. Her theme colour is blue, her symbol is the diamond and her main weapon is the Crystal Blue Rod. Yotsuba Alice (四葉ありす Yotsuba Arisu)/ Cure Rosetta (キュアロゼッタ Kyua Rozetta) - A student at Nanatsu Hashi Academy for girls who is a childhood friend of both Mana and Rikka. Alice is very talented and has a rare temper that appears whenever her friend's feelings are hurt. She loves flowers and is very calm and has a somewhat bubbly manner. Her theme colour is yellow, with a sub colour of green, her symbol is the clover and her main weapon is the Golden Light Tambourine. Kenzaki Makoto (剣崎真琴 Kenzaki Makoto)/ Cure Sword (キュアソード Kyua Sōdo) - The current royal guard of the Trump Republic who has a good sense of duty. Makoto was very close with Princess Marie Ange and can't wait to see Ai grow to be like the princess. She continues her job as an idol and is always making sure her fans are safe from the Shisshi's evil powers. Her theme colour is purple, her symbol is the spade and her main weapon is the Courageous Purple Blade. Madoka Aguri (円亜久里 Madoka Aguri)/ Cure Ace (キュアエース Kyua Ēsu) - The wise member of the group who is the youngest and is in her last year of elementary school. Aguri can be very strict, sometimes resulting in making others upset. She has a huge love for sweets and gets along well with Koemi due to how close they are in age. Her theme colour is red, her symbol is the letter "A" and her main weapon is the Red Rose Stick. She is the light side of Princess Marie Ange who adores the taste of cake that Sebastian made. Daichi Koemi (大智こえみ Daichi Koemi)/ Cure Tarot (キュアタロット Kyua Tarotto) - The final member of the group to arrive and is the youngest of the group when transformed. Koemi is a girl who is always smiling and looking for ways to cause mischief thinking life is boring without a little fun. She is a new transfer student in the first year of Oogai First Public Middle School and is very conscious about strangers and revealing her identity, hence for why she took a while to reveal her identity to the girls. Her theme colour is green, her symbol is the green rose and her main weapon is the Royal Happiness Touch. Mascots Sharuru (シャルル Sharuru) - The mascot partner of Mana who has a passionate heart and has somewhat a similar personality to Mana. She is is more passionate than the others and she transforms into a young middle school student when human. She ends her sentences with "~char!" when in rabbit from. Raquel (ラケル Rakeru) - The mascot partner of Rikka who is very protective of her and has a similar personality to Rikka. Raquel is more reliable than the other mascots and blushes whenever he is around Rikka. He transforms into a young elementary school boy when human and ends his sentences with "~quel!" when in dog form. Lance (ランス Ransu) - The mascot partner of Alice who is a little spoiled and is the youngest of the mascots. He transforms into a young kindergarten student when human and ends his sentences with "~lance!" when in bear form. Dabyi (ダヴィ Dabyi) - The mascot partner of Makoto who also acts as her manager in her idol career. Dabyi is the independent fairy of the group and who is able to transform into a human and act as Makoto's manager. She ends her sentences with "~dabyi!" in cat form. Ai (アイ Ai) - The mascot partner of Aguri who is at first the youngest member of the mascot but begins to age very quickly to the age of nine or twelve. Ai learns how to speak and do things that normal children would learn and grows to look a lot like when Marie Ange she was a child. When helping Aguri transform, she presses the red heart on her dress which transforms her back to baby form. Joker (ジョーカー Jōkā) - The mascot partner of Koemi who’s sometimes a prankster. He can transform into a high school student when human and ends his sentence with “~joker!” in mouse form Trump Republic Sir Jonathan Klondike (ジョナサン・クロンダイク Jonasan Kurondaiku) - The fiancée of Princess Marie Ange and a shopkeeper of Clover Tower. He gives Loveads to Mana he also helps the helps the girls with fighting Shisshi. He is secretly a knight of the Trump Kingdom. Regina (レジーナ Rejīna) - The dark side of Princess Marie Ange who adores Mana and has a love for sweets. Regina joins Joe as his assistant and is trying to do new things, like make other friends in Oogai First Public Middle School and try a variety of sport. She and Jonathan Klondike helps the girls with fighting Shisshi and seems to have a love hate relationship with Koemi. Shisshi Luce (ルース Rūsu) - Luce is the first general of Shisshi to appear. She is calm and collected and hates to fight with the other generals, saying that they disrupt her concentration on defeating Pretty Cure. Her theme colour is black and white and she represents the black swan. Damian (ダミアン Damian) - Damian is the second general of Shisshi to appear. He is cool and sly, and gets attached to almost everything. He uses the minions, Jiko, as his subordinates in battle. His theme colour is green and he represents the green jaguar. [[Nebula|'Nebula']]- Nebula is the third general of shisshi to appear. she is beautiful and rich lady. she has a power of gold. her theme color is purple and she represents the purple moth Gallery Profiles Aida-mana-full-1459065.jpg|Aida Mana/ Cure Heart Profile Hishikawa-rikka-full-1459070.jpg|Hishikawa Rikka/ Cure Diamond Profile Yotsuba-alice-full-1459073.jpg|Yotsuba Alice/ Cure Rosetta Profile Kenzaki-makoto-full-1459067.jpg|Kenzaki Makoto/ Cure Sword Profile Be3e8f9cd294a3b61141ce1d1ae510a3.jpg|Madoka Aguri/ Cure Ace Profile Regina_profile.png|Regina Profile Sharu.prof.png|Sharuru Profile Raqu.prof.png|Raquel Profile Lance.prof.png|Lance Profile Daby.prof.png|Dabyi Profile Ai-chan.prof.png|Ai-chan Baby profile Ai-chan_Profile.png|Ai's teenage Profile Screenshots Cure_Heart_with_Love_Heart_Arrow_in_Ep_1.jpg|Cure Heart with Love Heart Arrow in Episode 1 Doki.group.pose.png|Doki Doki! group pose Episode 1 Ending Cards Makenai!_Doki_Doki!_Pretty_Cure_Episode_One_Ending_Card.jpg|Episode 1 Ending Card Makenai!_Doki_Doki!_Pretty_Cure_Episode_2_Ending_Card.jpg|Episode 2 Ending Card Ira,_Raquel_and_Dia.jpg|Episode 3 Ending Card Regina_and_Mana_Episode_4_Ending_Card.jpg|Episode 4 Ending Card Cure_Sword_Episode_5_Ending_Card.jpg|Episode 5 Ending Card Cure_Rosetta_Episode_6_Ending_Card.png|Episode 6 Ending Card Cure Ace Episode 7 Ending Card.jpg|Episode 7 Ending Card Category:User:Cure Pinky Category:Users Category:Fandom Category:Fanseries Category:Fananime Category:Makenai Doki Doki Precure Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Anime Category:Cure Pinky Category:User Category:Series Category:Makenai! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Sequels Category:Sequels to Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Sequels to Doki Doki Precure